The Outsider
by purpleunicornhp
Summary: Emily was hired as an undercover agent, to help end Hotch's career after a serious of questioning actions the Unit Chief made. Can Emily carry on with her plan and turn him in destroying his career and taking his job. Or will something make her change her mind that will have her lose her mind for certain Unit chief?
1. Chapter 1

**The Outsider Chapter One**

 _ **Hello everyone my name is Les, this is actually my first fic, I been reading for years on facnfiction, but it was not until recently that I decided to start my own stories. First of all, let me start by saying English is not my first language so I will have some grammatical issues because of the language barrier. I thought about getting a Beta but I really want this to be completely mine, my stories and mistakes. Hopefully you can understand and we can work together in this, I promise you that the stories will be worth it, since I have been reading and writing since I was a little kid.**_

 _ **Second I will post as often as I can, I cannot promise you how often, but I do promise you I will update regularly and that I will not leave the stories abandoned. Also I will be posting stories that are several chapters as well as one-chapter stories to keep giving you guys material to read.**_

 _ **Finally I am a 100% Hotch/Prentiss shipper, but I might play with some of the other characters just to give life to the stories; however my main focus will always be Hotch and Prentiss.**_

 *****I DO NOT OWE CRIMINAL MINDS, JUST THE STORIES I CREATE WITH THE CHARACTERS*****

 **The Outsider**

 **Summary: This story will be complexly different from what you have seen on the show, the plot will be entirely different. Some chapters might still match but for the sake of the story it will take place in different circumstances and scenarios. This will still start at the end of season 2 just like the show, Aaron is divorced from Haley already and Jack is about 2 years old. Gideon doesn't take place in this story; instead Rossi is the Senior Agent at the beginning of season two. Pretty much, Morgan, Reid and Garcia will remain the same, and pretty much the same with JJ and Rossi, a very few changes will be made with these characters. Possible Rossi/ JJ shipping not sure just yet.**

 **Now for our favorite duo and the focus of this story: Hotch did work for the Ambassador Prentiss when Emily was young. He remembers her perfectly well, however Emily hardly recalls his name or even meeting him ever, she was 18 at the time and Hotch was 24. Emily was going trough a rebellious stage and she was usually always drunk or high when Hotch was around. Hotch how ever had been enthralled with the young woman's beauty if he had not been married he would have fallen in love with her, maybe at some point he did fall in love with her. Now fifteen years later they meet again, now he is the BAU's Unit Chief and Emily works for CIA. This time however they meet under very different circumstances. Strauss and Agent Hulbert who work for the State Department hire Emily to go undercover, to take down Agent Hotchner and end his career. Holbert is a former colleague from when Hotch was doing security surveillance for the ambassador and he has always hated Hotch; especially because he had a crush on the beautiful brunette, and he always saw Hotch as an obstacle to get the brunettes attention. Strauss has always seen Hotch as an obstacle to her career as a director of the FBI. Strauss and Holbert both want to see Hotch career come to an end and get him out of the way. Each for their own selfish reasons, and after Elle Greenway mysteriously shots an unsub and Reid's mysterious behaviors after his kidnaping, they both think Hotch is a corrupt agent and he is hiding important information for the BAU. With this they have enough suspicions to bring and undercover agent and try to take him down. The only question is will Emily be able to carry on with her mission fully and end Hotch's career once she get to know the real Agent Hotchner? Stay tuned my friends; I promise you that you will love this story.**

Chapter 1: The Last Word

Emily Prentiss was clearing her desk at her soon to be ex-office, at the CIA building in Washington D.C. For some reason she was feeling emotional and unsettled, and honestly she could not understand why. She had done many undercover jobs, more than she had ever wanted to. She wasn't even sure what made her take this job, actually she did, she had always dream about working for the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI. It had been one of her biggest dreams since she was a child. Now she was being offered not only a position at the BAU but to lead the team as well, to be the Unit Chief at the BAU. It was probably her biggest dream finally come true, and yet something did not feel right. Maybe she was feeling that way because it really had not been that long since the whole Doyle fiasco. Everything was so fresh still, and Emily had not exactly come out unharmed from that mission. Of course Ian Doyle was an arms terrorist and murdered; God only new how many people he had killed, it gave Emily certain pleasure to put him behind bars. Of course she will never admit to anyone that she had secretly develop feelings for the man. That was a mistake she could never allow her self to make, no one really new about this, except for the closest people to her, Clyde and Tess her two best friends. Even then, the two agents have covered up for Emily and help her move on, and cope with the reality and trauma of her undercover job. But the truth was, this last mission had really fuck up with her mind.

She had belong to the JTF-12 mission which was a group of team profilers assembled by Interpol and CIA to apprehend Ian Doyle one of the most prolific terrorist and arms dealers around the globe. Emily went undercover in this mission as Lauren Reynolds in order to gain information from Doyle and pose as her lover to gain his trust and eventually take him down. The mission had actually been a success, what Emily didn't tell most people was that she didn't really come out unharmed from that mission. She had actually developed emotional feeling for Ian Doyle. Of course she was aware that he was an arms terrorist and a killer, but outside of the crimes he committed and the monster everyone thought he was. Ian Doyle was a human as well, he had feelings and emotions and he had treated Emily like a queen, probably better than anyone else had in her entire life. The plan was to become his lover to infiltrate in his life en get enough information to turn him in. But things didn't exactly went as planned. Doyle felt in love with Emily and he treated her better than any man had, even when they were intimate, it was so difficult for Emily to see him as a terrorist when he filled her bed with rose petals every night to make love with her, or when he brought breakfast to bed every morning with a new bouquet of flowers or even when he wrote a poem for her and left it in places he knew she will find. Emily realized that outside of being a terrorist he was a human and he felt too, he was a great father and a wonderful partner. Unfortunately the mission ended and she was pulled away, Emily felt terrible about what she had done, she knew perfectly well that Ian Doyle was on of the biggest terrorist in the world and that CIA, and Interpol was after, but to her he was an incredible sweet man as well; despite everything he had done.

Now she was about to do the same dirty job, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. From what she had been told the guy she was after Agent Aaron Hotchner was a corrupt dirty agent. He had hidden important information that can potentially put at risk the integrity of the BAU, they believed one of his agents had cold blood murder and unsub and another one of his agents may be abusing drugs, additionally agent Hotchner had shoot way to many killing shots in his career and now Straus was questioning whether they had been justified. So when Strauss and Agent Holbert came to her and gave her the job, she didn't think twice. If there was something Emily completely despised, was a law enforcement official that was corrupt and used his/her position to break the law and get away with it. Now here she was packing and getting ready to start her new job and mission. She was so lost in thought that she hardly heard her soon to be ex-boss walking into her small office.

"I still can't believe you are taking this job" Tessa Wingert said as she leaned against the door frame crossing her arms over her chest. Emily look up for a second and closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Please don't Tess"

"Don't what? The older woman asked smirking.

"Don't try to talk me out of doing this...I know what you thinking" Emily said knowingly

"Em, I am not trying to talk you out of anything I am just worried about you" Wingert said sincerely

"Why? Is just one more mission Tess, I can handle it, I have done at least six undercover missions and I came unharmed out of each one"

"Right!" The older agent said shaking her head someone upset "Do I need to remind you about Ian Doyle"

"Tess, that was different" Emily said finally looking at her friend placing her hand on her hips.

"Was it?" Tess asked unimpressed "Didn't you end up falling in love with him and it really damaged you after the mission ended?"

Emily sighed exasperated an angry, this was why she hated her friends they could always see her true colors. Of course it wasn't like she had too many friends or too many secrets to hide, in fact there was only two people in the world that she could consider friends. The first one was Clyde Easter and she had know him since they were little kids, and although Clyde was the one that send her on Doyle's mission, Clyde knew her better than she knew her self. The second person was Tessa Wingert, the Director of the CIA. Emily met her when she first joined CIA and started doing undercover missions. Tessa had a strong personality and a very few people like her at the agency. She was blunt, strict and passionate about what she did, she didn't like people who didn't take their job serious and she was seen as a version of Margaret Thatcher reason why she was not very popular at the CIA. However Tessa had loved Emily from the minute she joined CIA, Emily was dedicated and exiled at her job every single time, she didn't take shit from anyone and most importantly she was blunt, honest and determined and probably one of the best agents Wingert had ever work with. Tess and Emily became friends almost instantly and they have been working together for over four years now, Tess had become Emily's best friends this years, she trusted the woman with her life, and Tess felt the same way about Emily.

"Look I know I made a mistake there " Emily said referring to her comment about Doyle "But Doyle is now behind bars isn't him? So I am still able to do my job Tess" Emily said some what upset with her friend.

"Em, I am not questioning your ability to your job, my concern is that I don't necessarily trust Strauss, and honestly I am not sure I trust Holbert either...you could get hurt and Emily you have done way too many undercover missions, that can really fucked you up and damage you psychologically" Wingert said sympathetically

"Well this will be my last mission, and is not necessarily and undercover mission. They are giving me a job at the BAU, all they want is enough evidence on Agent Hotchner to turn him in"

"Look I know all you ever wanted was to work for the BAU, I get, it but are you sure this is the way to get the job? By taking someone else post?"

"Tess is not like I am doing anything dirty to get the job, they have an opening as a regular profiling agent, all she wants on return is to help her bring down a corrupt agent how is that a bad thing?" Emily questioned "Besides I have all the credential to lean the unit, and with my language expertise I am sure they would be thrilled to have me as a Unit Chief"

"She is offering you to be the Unit Chief in exchange to turn Hotchner in, isn't that a little dishonest?

"Why? From what we know Agent Hotchner isn't necessarily a good agent, he is corrupt and dishonest and he can put the integrity of the BAU in jeopardy" Emily retorted tired of explaining herself.

"I don't know Em, honestly all this just sounds sketchy" Wingert said walking further in the small office "Look I know Agent Hotchner doesn't have the best reputation around the BAU, but I just have a bad feeling about this..."

"You know him?" Emily questioned curiously

"We worked a few cases together several years back" Tess admitted "I really can't say much. I admit the man is a bit weird he never smiles and he seems so... I don't know stoic? But I honestly don't know him at all, I can really say anything about him...wait didn't he work for your mother a long time a go?" Tess said all of the sudden

"I think so, but I honestly don't remember him" Emily confessed chewing her bottom lip; Tess raised her eyebrow and gave Emily a funny look.

"Back then I was mess okay" Emily sighed rolling her eyes

Tess was still looking at her a little suspiciously as if she thought Emily was hiding something from her.

"Look I was 18 and basically drunk or high all the time, my relationship with my mother was horrible so I was never really home. When I wasn't in college and I had to come home I avoided being there when my mother was" she said a little ashamed " He could have been there but I can't recall his face or him at all honestly..."

Tess laughed a little that was so Emily-like, she knew her friend had gone trough a phase of rebellion when she was younger, it was just hilarious she couldn't recall meeting Agent Hotchner.

"I just want the best for you Em..." Her friend said kindly

"I know Tess...and please don't make that face, I am only leaving the department I am not leaving the state, you can still call me and see me whenever you want" Emily said coming to give her friend a warm hug.

"I know, just be careful with this mission and please swear to me that you wont get your feelings involved with him" 

"Of course I wont, Tess after what happened with Doyle I swore I will never fall in love with anyone ever again. Especially not with someone who is a corrupt federal agent" Emily informed convinced.

"Okay then just be careful ...I will really miss you" Tess finally said a little teary

"I will miss you too, but you are still my friend and we can still go out an all, in fact it will be better now, since you are no longer my boss, I can get you wasted without feeling guilty" Both agents laughed and hug each other tightly.

Emily finally picked her box of belongings and with one last wave at Tessa she made her way out the door and towards the elevators. She was feeling happy despite the giddiness; this mission might be a little more difficult since she was supposed to turn in a federal agent. But from what she had heard he was corrupt a dirty, she was doing her job and she would finally get the job she had always dreamed about. There was nothing that could come in the way of her happiness and her dream job. Especially not this so called Agent Hotchner. Was it? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Due to the lack of views and interest in this story I have decided to postpone it. Tell me what you think should l continue or just delete the story completely

LES


End file.
